


【盖咕哒】SPRING PUZZEL-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 1





	【盖咕哒】SPRING PUZZEL-白茶狗凍

【盖咕哒】SPRING PUZZEL-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【盖咕哒】SPRING PUZZEL](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_127e6ba9)

SPRING PUZZEL

  


我原本不相信世间有令人痴迷的爱情魔药，装在精雕细刻的玻璃小瓶里，在灯光下泛出粉红、暗紫、深蓝的光彩，只需要一滴，甚至只需要闻上一闻，就能令对方——无论是高大俊美的骑士，还是高贵威武的君王——丧失理智，陷入香甜黏人的恋情的泥沼中。

不过话说回来，方才那些还在这里吵吵闹闹的神灵与英雄，原本也只是书里的文字与标点，或是父母亲在夜晚对孩子所讲的故事。如果当初那个招募我的工作人员打扮地可疑一些，或者多说上几句关于魔术、灵子之类的鬼话，我现在还在三点一线地上我的高中，最多不过惊于睁眼就逝去的空白的一整年。

总而言之，浪漫传奇里的英雄是有的，远古神话里的神明是有的，魔术是有的，灵子是有的，爱情魔药也是有的。细究起来，爱情魔药比前者更接近现实，深夜里那些亮着桃色霓虹灯的地方，不是总卖着类似的药品吗，比如……

那些东西！不愿意透露姓名与样貌的魔术师摇了摇头。那些东西丝毫不能够与我的新成果相提并论。那只是些低劣的，拙劣地作用于肉体的药剂，我的新药作用于人的精神与情感。如果他爱你，这晶莹的一滴会让他多爱你2%；如果他不爱你，这一滴也不会让他爱你一分。这是揭露真实的药剂，而非迷惑人的邪恶魔法。

我心里想魔术师估计从没谈过恋爱，竟然用百分比来衡量人的感情。不过我还是照搬了他的原话，声情并茂地对抱着双臂站在我面前、怒气冲冲的卫宫解释。

本来我可以自己润物细无声地完成这项工作，可是有人生怕我对他的圣地做出什么不当的举动，比如砸了碗，摔了锅，炸了厨房。拜托，我是21世纪的人，我会用火！可是他坚持捍卫他的领地，寸步不让地站在一旁监视我，最终演变成我坐在一旁，看他花样百般地表演他的厨艺。

不过我当然不会那么轻易放弃，趁他转向一侧的橱柜，我迅速敏捷地掏出口袋里的小瓶，像溶解了的巧克力中加上五滴。

“你往里面加了什么？”

我怀疑他后脑勺长了眼睛。

我猜想他对魔术师的解释不太满意，说实在的连我也不那么满意。我是病急乱投医，某些人的嘴巴，我也不知道是什么构造，无关紧要的话长篇大论，要紧的事一个字儿也吐不出。

“这么曲折迂回的方法，不太像你的作风。”

“要是对方是我家隔壁的学长，或是哪怕是教国文的那个40岁的老师，我都没什么好怕，可是这里的人，可都是神仙人物。”

“你连和魔神王徒手打架都不怕，倒怕起这种事。”

谁说我不怕了，就是现在的盖提亚，我有时也慌得很。前天晚上他还大半夜站在我的床旁边，吓得我都忘了尖叫。我那天才和安徒生一起看的鬼片。

你睡觉从不锁门吗？

他倒怪起我来了。不过他似乎接受了我的解释，又重新开始制作巧克力。

我锁了门，我发誓。可是他不相信，他说我既不信基督，也不信佛祖，不知道我向谁发誓。

“你还是小心点，别真的把他当成小狗，更何况小狗咬起人来也凶得很。”

我觉得他多虑，但还是满口答应，毕竟还要靠他替我保密、遮掩罪证。

最后的成品放在冰箱里冷藏，等着明天一早再来包装，实在是太晚了，明天我还有一整天的任务。迦勒底没有老鼠，我不担心有东西在黑暗中将我的巧克力吃掉，不过还是换了厨房正门的密码。

“明天早上早点来叫我，悄悄地。”

这太早了。

我看了眼床头的闹钟，才四点半。

你果然没锁门。我看到卫宫的表情这么说，但他嘴中说的是别的话。

“你的小狗乱吃东西。”

我跟着他蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊，走进食堂，厨房的门大开着。向内走去，冰箱一侧垂落着空荡荡的黑色袖筒，绕到冰箱正面，盖提亚睡得正香，嘴边还留着巧克力的痕迹。我看看放在他手边的盘子，花纹和形状我很是熟悉。我看看他，又看看卫宫。

“对不起，得麻烦您再借我一晚厨房了。”

我转脑想该怎么敲诈盖提亚，伸手就要把他叫醒，却被卫宫制止。

“我觉得最好把他带到医务室，打一针镇定剂，或者也许你有解药。”

“你在想什么，零乘以任何百分比都是零，你以为他有什么爱？”

我抓住盖提亚还残留的那一侧手臂，摇晃他，他金黄的长睫毛终于像蝴蝶扑扇翅膀那样打开了，他抬头看看我，又看看四周。我感到我身后的卫宫异常紧张，盖提亚身上本来就有某些东西让他们本能地抵触。

“我睡着了。”他陈述道。

“你吃了我的巧克力，那不是为你准备的。”

他将嘴角残留的痕迹擦掉，看了看手指上的褐色。

“没什么味道。”

“他的味觉还没有恢复。”我转头对卫宫说道，担心他不快，但他却表情严肃，似乎丝毫不在意对他的手艺的诋毁。

“你有没有感到什么异常？”卫宫突然发问。

盖提亚漠然地扫了他一眼，站起身就要走出去，我拽住他的袖筒。

他测过半边脸说道：“没有。”

“你怎么开的锁。”我想我房间的锁也是这样打开的。

“世界上没有死结，只要有足够的智慧，任何结都能打开”。他伸出手将袖子从我手中抽出，“虽然我是残破的，但解结的智慧还是足够。”

“你听听他那些刻薄话，”我看着他的背影对卫宫说，“他正常得很。”

“爱德蒙，放我下来！”

打斗中漫天飞舞的石块不偏不倚地砸中我的脑门，左边额头上豁开一条细长的口子，血流了半张脸，糊住我的左眼。

“我的伤在脑门上，不是断了腿！”

刚刚回到迦勒底，穿黑衣的复仇者就一把将我扛起，向医务室的方向走去。

“等你慢慢走到那儿，你的血都要流干了。”

他现在倒是显出一些关心。可是他刚才给我的手帕还在我的伤口上硌着，手帕质地柔软，镶着一圈精巧的蕾丝，还有股若有若无的甜香。

“可惜你的香手帕，现在全是我的血味了。”

“或许血的味道更好，你知道故事里人们造出了什么样的传言，他们说我像是吸血鬼。”

我不知道他是什么意思，说话扯动了伤口，我觉得脑门疼。

我酝酿了半天，想对他说点什么，他却突然停下了脚步，我抬起头看见他阴着一张脸，露出猛兽的凶狠眼神。

我扭过脸，盖提亚站在不远处的路口。

“盖提亚。”

我向他挥了挥手帕，然后转头问道：“你们法国人是这样挥手帕吗？”

他低头看了我一眼：“他怎么回事？”

我不懂他在说什么，然后听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声。盖提亚一步一步向我走来，就像曾经在神殿中，那样沉重的步伐。出了鬼了，除非他想杀了我，不然他不会主动靠近我。

待他渐渐走近，我才看见他怪异的表情。他不像是盯着猎物一般盯着我，而是像看着一道难解的数学题。他太过关注了，眼睛里明察的光亮与迷惑的阴影交融流转，最终交织成灰色的线团。我想到他关于解结的那番话。

圈住我的手臂骤然收紧，黑色的火焰从盖提亚的脚下窜起，他的裤脚烧燎出一股焦味。他踉跄地后退一步，脸上一副如梦初醒的表情。

“你怎么了？”

那副淡漠的神情又回来了，他没有回答我，转身离开。

“你能不能帮我去找找他，我觉得他不太对劲。”到了医务室我对爱德蒙说道。

他答应了我，没有问我判断的依据，当然，就算他发问，我也不会告诉他。我想多半和我用来作弊的药水有关。

我的脑门上缝了两针，疼的我想要哇哇大叫。不过还好我忍住了，我脸上的血迹刚刚被擦干净，爱德蒙就出现在门口。

“他去了修炼场。”

“什么？”

他跑去修炼场做什么，他现在肉体凡胎，比常人还要虚弱。就算那里只是些模拟出的敌人，他也会受伤的，更坏一些说不定会死。

我急急忙忙想要冲出去，爱德蒙拉住我。

“现在修炼场没有启动，他现在是安全的，只不过他很快就要被人发现了。”

那不是他的活动区域，我能想到如果他被发现会有什么样的骚动。更何况魔术师的药水一向效果拔群，我想盖提亚也许最终还是受了些影响。我太掉以轻心了。

我支支吾吾地说：“我去带他出来，那不是他该进的地方。”

爱德蒙抓住我的手臂，看了我一眼，又将我放开了。

“Master,你最好不要想得太过简单，也不要想得太过复杂，毕竟他不是一条真的小狗。”

我慌慌张张赶到修炼场，空荡荡的走廊上空无一人。门锁处于打开的状态，如果他想的话，或许他已经了解了迦勒底的一切秘密，更何况他经常不见人影，我本应该提高警惕才对。

今天的修炼场设在树林之中，地上的泥土松软湿润，好像昨夜才下过雨。树木散发出清澈潮湿的气味，阳光从树叶的间隙中照射下来，星星点点的落在重叠的落叶上。

我熟悉这里的地形，知道向哪里可以走到边界。虽然这森林看起来无边无际，但其实并没有那么庞大。在遇见那棵巨大的山毛榉时左转，走上五十米，能看见几株憔悴的醋栗，再向右转，笔直向前走，直到走出树林，就能看见一个水塘，尽管他们称之为湖泊。

万幸盖提亚虚构的灵基非常不稳定，难以被侦测到，不然他就会成为显示器上的一个小红点，不到几秒的时间就被发现，然后被五花大绑地扛出去。但也正因如此，我也不能确定他的位置，他和我的联系是虚假的，我感觉不到他，只能压低嗓音叫着他的名字，但是一直没有人回应。

我拨开前方的树枝，树叶上的水珠滚落到我的身上，打湿了袖口，我觉得潮乎乎地不太舒服。虽然修炼场的范围不大，但真的走上一圈也要一个小时，更何况这里树木密集，视野不够开阔。

我向着湖边走，想着他怪异的行为。也许那药水对他有用，可他爱什么呢？他不可能了解，人类的狭义的爱。或许药水在他身体里产生了变异，产生了别的效果？

我出神地思考着，眼角突然闪过一道金光，透过树干的缝隙，我看见盖提亚反射着太阳光芒的头发。

“盖提亚！”

他没有回头，似乎是没有听见我的身上。我跑出了树林，盖提亚背对着我，跪在地上,翡翠色的湖水在他背后闪现粼粼的光彩。

“喂！”

我跑到他身边，才看清他在做什么。

他在挖土，松软的泥土被他单手刨开，已经挖出了足球那么大的空洞。

“盖提亚，你在做什么？”

他充耳不闻，继续着他的工作，我看着他专注的眼神，知道他又陷入先前的状态。

“盖提亚！”

我抓住他的手，晃动他的肩膀，他的动作停了下来，视线逐渐汇聚到我的身上。

“你……”他终于清醒过来了，我抓着他的手腕不敢放开。

“你怎么了，你在干什么？”

他的指甲缝中塞满了泥土，手指和手掌上也满是伤痕。他手臂中的力量逐渐消失，缓缓的垂落下来。

“我在做什么……我……”他环顾四周，又看了眼面前的坑洞与土堆。

“你的伤好了。”

他看了眼我额头上的伤口，缓缓说道：“我，我是在挖坟，我在为你挖坟。”

我感到莫名其妙，听不懂他想说什么。

他突然反手抓住我的手腕。

“我看你的血，就想到你的死亡。我想，你终于要死了，我何等渴望。”他的语速变得急促起来，“你要死了，不能没有坟，我将亲眼看到你在泥土，在我挖的坟里，被包裹、被掩埋。”

“你，你的死亡，该是多么美妙的，一切、一切都会——”

他的声音戛然而止，好像奔流咆哮的河水撞击在水闸上。

我感到他身体的颤抖，他深深地埋下头去，耳后的金发像秋千一般荡下。

然后他抬起头来，面无表情，可他那双金色睫毛装点的红宝石眼睛里，却积蓄着清澈的湖水，源源不断地涌出眼眶，从漠然的脸庞上滑落。

“我感到秩序的破碎，逻辑的分解。我如此期盼你的死，却哀愁地为你挖坟，又因你心脏的跳动而喜悦。”

他的手指紧紧地压在我的脉搏上，令我感到疼痛。

完

  


  
2018/03/23  


  
热度 475  
评论 26

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[盖咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

[盖提亚](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E6%8F%90%E4%BA%9A)

  


  


评论(26)

热度(475)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://writin-water.lofter.com/) [Narrenschiff](https://writin-water.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) [切尔诺贝利](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) [lizard](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) [lizard](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) [源初恒](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) [源初恒](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chenweishi603.lofter.com/) [尘未世](https://chenweishi603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://sakurajiang504.lofter.com/) [Sakura酱](https://sakurajiang504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) [Amethyst粼光](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) [Amethyst粼光](https://amethystlinguang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://aaaaaa282.lofter.com/) [AAAAAA](https://aaaaaa282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fushengruochen2106.lofter.com/) [Iacchus](https://fushengruochen2106.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://fushengruochen2106.lofter.com/) [Iacchus](https://fushengruochen2106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://muxi1964.lofter.com/) [墨白](https://muxi1964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://anyinjiang027.lofter.com/) [安因酱](https://anyinjiang027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://fengyuliuying.lofter.com/) [风语流莺](https://fengyuliuying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://gasolineboom.lofter.com/) [核桃饼干🍪](https://gasolineboom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tieguzhengzhengwqq.lofter.com/) [铁骨铮铮WQQ](https://tieguzhengzhengwqq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://06158111.lofter.com/) [シルエツト](https://06158111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://k83122913.lofter.com/) [江灯](https://k83122913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) [Bemusement](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://diwushuangyang.lofter.com/) [姜越–咸鱼](https://diwushuangyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yueyi976.lofter.com/) [月乙](https://yueyi976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://m18871777100.lofter.com/) [elllt](https://m18871777100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) [黄昏以朝](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://aichitianshidekaidi.lofter.com/) [爱吃甜食的凯蒂](https://aichitianshidekaidi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://fgoyz.lofter.com/) [友人泽](https://fgoyz.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) [善生](https://zhaoxingxin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lucigai.lofter.com/) [芦茨芥](https://lucigai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) [樱檠](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://scpjijinhuihuizhang.lofter.com/) [scp基金会会长](https://scpjijinhuihuizhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://shijieyitongwenwowobaozhiyige.lofter.com/) [热衷](https://shijieyitongwenwowobaozhiyige.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://mogu6278.lofter.com/) [蘑菇](https://mogu6278.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) [西湖春晓](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jiujiu400.lofter.com/) [常思当归](https://jiujiu400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mover233.lofter.com/) [某一抔](https://mover233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) [是Garny不是咖喱](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xieyuyi027.lofter.com/) [谢雨奕](https://xieyuyi027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://nuoyeguoguo.lofter.com/) [发疯的单轨列车布莱因](https://nuoyeguoguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nuoyeguoguo.lofter.com/) [发疯的单轨列车布莱因](https://nuoyeguoguo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://shengdianqishiyazhoufenbudatuanzhang.lofter.com/) [圣殿骑士亚洲分部大团长](https://shengdianqishiyazhoufenbudatuanzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) [妍](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://15010116156.lofter.com/) [浅溪](https://15010116156.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lither-love.lofter.com/) [苏鸿渐](https://lither-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://mumuyu622.lofter.com/) [沐沐鱼](https://mumuyu622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
